femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Layla (WWE)
Layla is a retired wrestler and manager best known for competing in WWE, where she portrayed a villainess. 1st Heel Turn (2007-2011) Layla debuted in WWE as part of the Diva Search in 2006; eventually going on to win the competition. A year after winning the Diva Search, Layla turned villainous and feuded with former Extreme Exposé partner Kelly Kelly for several months between 2007 and 2008 on the ECW brand; a feud that would actually include villainous Divas Lena Yada and Victoria. She was moved to Raw in 2008, where she later became the heel manager for William Regal, while Jamie Noble was vying for her affections. Layla cruelly broke Jamie's heart, stating that she couldn't wait to get rid of him and she found a worthy man in Regal. Layla managed Regal until she was moved to SmackDown in 2009, where she engaged in a brief feud with Eve Torres. Later in the year, Layla aligned with Michelle McCool to form the LayCool tag team, which remains Layla's most known villainous role. During that time, the pair would torment and bully Mickie James, and later feuded with Beth Phoenix, while Layla would go on to capture the WWE Women's Championship in May 2010. Layla and Michelle also feuded with Melina and bullied Natalya throughout the rest of 2010 and the early months of 2011, Layla was on the losing end of a six-person tag team match at WrestleMania 27, and weeks later, she and Michelle split up. 2nd Heel Turn (2013-2015) Layla began turning villainous after Kaitlyn captured the Divas Championship in January 2013 (a title Layla held as a babyface in 2012). Layla displayed jealousy over Kaitlyn's success, and after the Elimination Chamber PPV, she attempted to upstage and sabotage Kaitlyn so she could receive an opportunity at the Divas Championship. On March 8, Layla manipulated Kaitlyn into having her at ringside during Kaitlyn's match against Tamina Snuka, only to interfere and cause Kaitlyn to lose to Tamina. Layla appeared as a villainess in an exclusive interview on April 7, as she considered turning against Kaitlyn and wanted her championship back; claiming that she hasn't been elevated for being the nice girl. Layla kept her villainous persona hidden and re-aligned with Kaitlyn in June (after Kaitlyn lost the title). However, on August 2, the evil Layla betrayed Kaitlyn during her Divas Championship match against champion AJ Lee, doing so by preventing Kaitlyn from attacking AJ at ringside. Layla showed little to no remorse for her betrayal; flashing a sinister smile as she watched AJ defeat Kaitlyn. After the match ended, Layla skipped away with AJ while laughing evilly at Kaitlyn, cementing Layla as a villainess. After turning villainous, Layla stated that she betrayed Kaitlyn to get attention, and later defeated Kaitlyn in a grudge match with AJ's help on August 5. Layla also served as a heel manager for AJ; being in AJ's corner as she defeated Naomi in non-title action on Main Event. In 2014, Layla replaced Summer Rae as Fandango's dance partner/manager, which prompted a feud between Layla and Summer. Layla defeated Summer Rae at the Money In The Bank PPV, but during a rematch between the two, they attacked Fandango and formed a team known as The Slayers. The Slayers mainly feuded with Natalya for the remainder of 2014. After sporadic appearances on Main Event, Layla retired from wrestling on July 29, 2015. Trivia * Layla's angle with Kaitlyn bares similarities to Mickie James' angle with Velvet Sky in TNA. Both women became villainous due to jealousy and ambition, with a championship serving as their motive. Also, the angles ended up kiboshed and resurrected later on. In the case of Mickie, the original plan had her turning heel due to jealousy of Velvet Sky, while Layla's heel persona centered on with her drive to become champion again. Ironically, when the angles were brought back, Mickie's motive involved becoming champion and keeping Velvet out of the picture, while the villainous Layla used attention and jealousy as her motive for betraying Kaitlyn. * The 2013 angle was rumored to lead to a Divas Championship contest at WrestleMania 29. with Layla as the villainous challenger for Kaitlyn's title. Another rumored match had Layla leading a heel team against Kaitlyn's face team in a multi-Diva tag team contest. Gallery Layla_ECW.jpg|The evil Layla making her entrance on ECW Evil Layla.jpg|Layla displaying her heel persona Layla vs Eve.jpg|Layla in the ring against Eve Torres Evil Layla with Kaitlyn.png|The evil Layla berating Kaitlyn backstage Layla Blonde Villainess.jpg|Layla's villainous entrance Layla Heel Manager.jpg|Layla as a heel manager at ringside Layla Traitor Shot.jpg|Layla's traitor shot and revealing hug to Kaitlyn Layla Heel Turn.gif|Layla betraying Kaitlyn during her Divas Championship match Evil Layla.gif|Layla showing no remorse for her evil actions Evil Layla 2013.gif|Layla smiling evilly after AJ's victory Evil Layla Backstage Fallout.jpg|The evil Layla on Backstage Fallout after her heel turn Evil Layla Main Event.jpg|Evil manager Layla on Main Event Layla Attacking Brie.gif|Layla delivering a kick to Brie Bella wwe-diva-Layla.jpg|The Evil Queen Layla is blending in with the dark side Layla Laycool.jpg|In her Laycool hoodie Layla Villainess 2014.png|The evil Layla as Fandango's manager Layla Yellow Gear.jpg|Layla awaiting her opponent Evil Masked Layla.jpg|The evil Layla donning an eye mask @ Money In The Bank 2014 20180610_101711.png 20180610_101738.png 20180610_101757.png 240px-Layla_El.jpg giphy-1layla.gif TlAAcvW.gif giphylayla.gif wwe-layla-tits.gif sRJwhwzR_o.gif 20190502_054844.gif Videos Category:2000s Category:Ambitious Category:Bare Stomach Category:Betrayer Category:Blonde Category:Boots Category:Brunette Category:Bully Category:Callous Category:Comical Defeat Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Devious Category:Evil Laugh Category:Eye Mask Category:Femme Fatale Category:Hero's Friend Category:Humiliator Category:Jealous Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Nail Polish Category:Open Side Dress Category:Sports Category:Thigh High Boots Category:Traitoress Category:Villain's Lover Category:Wrestling Heel Category:Opera Gloves Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Barefoot